Five Times
by SabreDae
Summary: She had said sorry so many times. They were accidents. All of them. But, regardless of her intentions, Jess still hurt Becker. What will he do? After all, if anything, Becker is impeccably trained in revenge...
1. The First Time

**A/N: I know I'm meant to be writing the sequel to Today Was A Fairytale, but I'm trying to plan it more than the original story which became hard to write becuase I had no idea what I was going to include in each chapter for the most part. So once I've done this story, I'll try to get down to writing it. Anyway, please review! I'd loved to know what you think/what you expect to come in the next chapters... I always love hearing what my readers think and it's such an encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Time<strong>

It had been an accident, I swear, but when Becker had ordered every member of staff to take a day for target practise, he'd really been asking for it.

The EMDs had only been operational for a week, and every staff member needed to be trained to use them in case of an incursion within the ARC or one of the creatures escaping the menagerie.

I'd been trained to use them when I helped Matt develop the prototype, but Becker stubbornly refused to believe my aim was good enough. He based his opinion entirely on the fact that the one time he'd seen me throw anything, I'd completely missed the bin. What he didn't know, was that I only missed because _he _was there.

Regardless, I left the Hub, following his orders to assemble in the car park. Temporarily, the cars had all been moved outside, allowing the freedom for Becker to set up thirty targets on the walls. There was even a crude representation of a t-rex, although of course it was sized down and looked completely ridiculous with massive clown feet. I hoped Becker hadn't drawn it.

"Jess," he muttered as he handed me an EMD.

"Becker," I replied, smiling because of the compulsion I felt whenever he was near me.

He smirked and side stepped. "Right so, you know how they work, fire away." He walked a few feet away as I nodded and held the EMD in front of me, one of my eyes closed so the other could see clearly down the sight. It was simple really. I shot the t-rex drawing in the eye, and caught the other five targets near me in the "kill zones".

Becker frowned slightly, coming back. "Jess, this class is meant to be for beginners. Do that again."

I took a deep breath, trying not to think about his proximity, or that wonderful cologne he was wearing, telling myself to keep calm. My finger squeezed the trigger and when I opened my eyes, there was a slight mark on the chest of the T-rex target.

Becker moved to inspect it.

"That was pretty good, Jessica," he complimented. "But usually I'd aim for the head – it's got a higher guarantee of taking the creature down."

I nodded, well aware of the science behind deciding what to target.

He moved away to supervise some of the other indoor staff. With nothing to do but shoot, I rechecked my aim and shot repeatedly. The action absorbed my attention, so much so that I didn't notice when Becker returned and unwittingly walked through my line of fire.

He had a slight spasm as the electrical current ran through him, and he was thrown back into the car park wall.

"Becker!" I shouted desperately, running towards him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head slightly. Despite being in obvious pain, Becker was fairly lucid. "You-you shot me!"

"It was an accident!" I exclaimed as I helped him to his feet. "I swear, I didn't mean to. I didn't even notice you. I mean, one second you were at the other side of the car park and then you were there in front of me."

"Jess," Becker interrupted. "It doesn't matter. At least I wasn't training you with real bullets. Although it's clear I no longer need to worry about your aim…you got me in the neck."

I felt so guilty when his pained expression returned. "I'm so sorry," I declared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This first chapter was pretty short, but the rest are a fair bit longer. So what did you think? REVIEW!**


	2. The Second Time

**A/N: Thanks so much for those reviews, guys! I hope you like this chapter. It's quite a bit longer so I'd love to know whether you prefer this kind of length. Leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Time<strong>

I'd done it again. I'd hurt Becker.

It was a total accident, but I'd still done it. And this time I couldn't claim it was his fault either.

It was a month after the EMD incident and I was anxious after having been forced to watch through the camera feed as Becker went alone into the canteen to go and lock the anomaly in the school building.

None of us had been allowed in to see Becker whilst the medics at the ARC examined him. Matt sat in one of the seats with his head in his hands whilst Abby leaned her head against Connor, holding onto his hand. Lester sat beside Matt, looking extremely out of place in his crisp black suit, complimented by his most serious straight face.

I paced nervously, hoping he was okay.

It had been dreadful to watch Matt and Becker fighting to shoot all the therocephalians but there were hordes of them. Every time Becker or Matt shot one, there was another to take its place. But the damage had already been done. Becker had been bitten by the venomous beasts. The poison was slowly making its way through his blood, incapacitating him. That was the venom's purpose – to make it impossible for the victim to run away so that the therocephalians could finish their meal whenever they wanted.

My heart had been beating in my chest ever since Becker had gone solo into the kitchen.

"I'll take the canteen, you get the kids," he had said to Matt, his voice carrying over the comms and causing me to have to restrain myself from blurting out a reminder to stay safe. It didn't help that the cameras kept threatening to cut out.

Matt's unanswered calls for him did nothing to calm me.

If Connor hadn't managed to knock them all out with the chemicals I don't know what I would have done.

I'd never felt so relieved when Connor shouted, "Jess, he's still with us – get us medics now!"

But Becker still wasn't out of the danger zone. There was the risk of his wound becoming infected and none of us knew what the venom would do if left unattended. A cure had to be found. So far we'd heard nothing from the medics.

It felt like hours before the ARC's head medic, Dr John Pranter, came out from the ARC's hospital to speak with us.

"Captain Becker is stable. We've found an anti-venom which we are now in the processes of administering, however, for the purposes of medical security we would request that the Captain is left in isolation just until we can be sure there is no danger of contamination."

I smiled, turning to look gleefully at Abby and Connor who kissed quickly.

"Well, if his life is in no danger, I'd better get back to composing my missive to the Minister. Honestly there's no such thing as a good employee – can't even die when they're supposed to," Lester grumbled to himself.

We smirked at him, completely aware of the fact that, despite his pretences, James Lester did like all of his members of staff.

Matt too stood up and left without even giving an excuse, leaving me with just Abby and Connor. I took the empty seat beside them, prepared to wait all night in the corridor if that was what it took to be able to see Becker.

Abby and Connor refused to stop looking at one another and kissing. Feeling uncomfortably, I told them, "There's no need to wait with me. I'm sure Becker won't be offended if you aren't here to see him when he's released. Why don't you just go on home and get some rest?"

Abby looked at me, giving me a suspicious look but got to her feet without any protest.

"Come on, Connor, Jess wants to be left alone with lover boy," she teased as she pulled Connor after her.

"No-that's not it at all-" I tried to say.

"Jess, it's fine," Abby interrupted. "We'll see you back at the flat later, yeah?"

I nodded and turned my gaze to staring at the hospital door.

By the time eight o'clock had come and gone, Becker still hadn't come out, though I'd seen plenty of doctors and nurses leave his room. Pausing in my vigil for a few minutes, I hurried to the rec room to curb my appetite with a Danish pastry I'd left in one of the cupboards at lunch. When I returned, the lights in Becker's room were off and I frowned in consternation.

I couldn't think where he had gone. There was no way he could have been cleared fit enough to drive.

Heading back to the Hub, I checked the rooms I passed, but couldn't find him. Logging into the ADD, my fingers tapped impatiently whilst I waited for the system to connect with the security cameras.

Finally the cameras were up and I hurried to conduct a sweep of every room and corridor, searching for the tall, dark haired military man. I blinked in shock when I found him. Although it shouldn't have been a surprise really. He was in part of the armoury. Getting up and running, I hastened to get there in time to talk with him.

As I rounded the corner from the main weapons hold into the inter-joining room, I tried to stop and tottered on my heels unexpectedly.

He was just changing, pulling his black t-shirt over his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unable to keep my happiness over the fact that he was still alive out of my voice.

"Yeah," he replied a little breathlessly, before pulling on a black vest, struggling and groaning because of his injuries.

"Here, let me help you," I said, walking towards him to help him put on his red, checked shirt.

"Thank you," Becker muttered.

Unfortunately he wasn't so grateful for my help after it happened. As I helped him stick his arms in the shirt, closely watching him grimace, I accidentally kneed him in the leg – right where one of the therocephalians had bitten him.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, my hands over my mouth in horror.

"No, no, no, no-"

"I'm so sorry," I repeated.

"It's okay," Becker muttered back to me, beginning to straighten from his agonised crouch. "It's just a scratch."

But I wouldn't let him brush off his injuries. "Just a scratch? That's not what the medic said."

"Well, just a bite then," Becker replied, turning to look at me with a wry smile as he began doing up his buttons.

"You were brilliant today," I told him, trying to control my emotions lest I reveal that massive crush I had on him.

But he disagreed. Somehow I knew I would never manage to get Becker to see how truly amazing he was – no matter how many times I clumsily injured him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I swear, Becker will get some form of revenge at the end... I don't want to reveal too much though... Remember to review!**


	3. The Third Time

**A/N: I think this is my favourite chapter, so I'd love to know what you guys think, so make sure you REVIEW! I love reading your responses - thank you so much for them. Keep it up guys! On a side note, I've got some coursework I need to concentrate on at the moment, so I may have to delay updating by a couple of days. Sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Time<strong>

The third time was completely ridiculous. I didn't even do anything! He was just over-reacting. It was one of the most common mistakes.

Anyone could dye someone's shirt pink!

Still, that didn't stop Becker from hitting the roof.

I was certain Becker would never again let me near him with a glass of wine. We'd been squished onto the armchair together whilst Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily squeezed onto my sofa because I'd invited everyone round for a meal after a hard day at work. Abby, Connor and I had all gone home together and whilst they lounged on the sofa, snuggled together, I threw the clothes covered in Lester's blood into my laundry bin and had a quick shower, desperate to forget the feeling of Lester's blood on me.

Then as Becker arrived first, early as usual but dressed in a plain white t-shirt, which somehow just didn't look right, I poured out the wine, aware of him staring at my pink Snoopy pyjamas. I'd been too tired to find something to wear and had just settled for cuddling up in my pyjamas and dressing gown.

Matt and Emily arrived only a few minutes later and their glass each of wine sat on the table waiting for them, whilst Becker sat in the armchair, quietly talking with Abby and Connor. I welcomed them quickly, directed them to the sofa and moved back into the kitchen to finish warming up the pizza. It was all I could be bothered to do.

Then when it was finally ready, there was nowhere for me to sit but on the floor.

I plonked myself down with my plate and my glass, leaning back against Becker's legs.

"Becker," Connor reprimanded. "Give up your seat for the lady!"

"But Becker's a guest," I protested.

"Then share the seat," Abby said distractedly as she took a bite of her spicy jalapeno pizza.

I looked at Becker just as he looked at me, both of us turning pink before looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm fine on the floor, seriously."

"Jess," Becker murmured. "Come sit with me." He moved to the side and I squeezed in beside him.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking a sip of my wine.

"It's okay," Becker replied, his voice showing how uncomfortable he was as he tried to move slightly, jogging the arm holding my glass of wine and causing the red liquid inside to overflow down the left hand side of his shirt.

"Oh, sugar! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, already trying to wipe it off with my hand.

Abby smirked slightly as she carried on munching her pizza.

"Jess, you're just making it worse," Becker said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's no use, Jessica, it's going to stain," advised Emily.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "You'd probably better take it off, Action Man."

Becker glared at Connor but squeezed past me, placing his plate down on the coffee table and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

I stared at his back, gulping slightly before standing up and taking his shirt from his hands, knocking my plate of pizza, which I had left resting on the arm of the chair, flying in the process.

"Abby, could you?" I asked as I passed her, pointing back at the floor where the grease from my Margarita was seeping into the carpet.

Sighing, she left her plate on the floor and followed me into the kitchen as I chucked Becker's t-shirt into the washing machine and threw in a load of conditioner and washing powder, before turning it on. The washing machine roared to life as the water inside chugged around and I returned with Abby to the living room to mop up the pizza juices with a damp cloth.

"Sorry about that, Becker. I've put it in the washing machine with a load of washing powder that's supposed to remove stains-"

"-What do you mean it's _supposed _to remove stains?"

"Well that's what it says on the tub – that it removes stains…"

"That's not what I meant, Jessica. I wanted to know if it _really _removes stains."

"Well, I don't know," I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. "I haven't had to remove any stains yet."

Becker sighed noisily and sat bare-chested in my armchair waiting for his shirt to finish being washed. I stood there, trying not to stare at him, but I couldn't help the fact that my eyes were drawn back to him every minute or so. I just hoped it wasn't so obvious to everyone else.

Whilst Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily finished their pizza, Becker and I waited. Finally, after growing hot in the face while staring at Becker's chest and (stupidly) thinking about what the rest of his body looked like, I excused myself to the kitchen to check on how much longer his shirt would be.

Five minutes, read the washing machine display. Great, not long to go.

I gasped in shock as someone muttered, "How long?"

I whirled about and saw Becker leaning against the door frame, his arms folded in front of him, showing off all of his muscles. I was afraid my eyes were bulging and I knew from the heat in my cheeks that I was blushing profusely. The room seemed to be sweltering as though I'd left the oven on.

Unable to string two words together, I stared at him, my mouth gaping, until he asked, "Jess?"

The worry in his voice finally prompted to answer, "Huh?"

"How much longer?" He nodded towards the washing machine behind me.

"Oh!" I turned and reread the display, now showing three minutes. "Just a few minutes then I'll stick it in the tumble dryer for you."

"Thanks," Becker murmured.

I nodded and then, embarrassed, turned back around and started piling some of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. As the washing machine pinged, I spun to find Becker already at the door, opening it and pulling out something pink.

"Jess…is this my…shirt?"

"Erm…maybe," I answered evenly. "It's possible I may have left my red dress in there…"

"Jess! My shirt is pink! And you're telling me it's '_possible' _you left your dress in there?"

"Oh dear, you're angry."

"Of course I'm angry, Jess! My shirt – it's pink! Pink! I can't where a pink shirt!" Becker angrily exclaimed.

"What's wrong with pink? Pink's a lovely colour," I replied with a frown.

"Yeah, for a girl!"

"What's going on in here?" Matt demanded as he hurried into my kitchen.

"Jess dyed my shirt pink," Becker huffed, sulking like a little boy.

"Not on purpose," I added quickly as Connor and Abby started snickering.

If Becker hadn't been so serious, I would have been laughing along with Abby and Connor or perhaps trying to hide a smile with Emily. As it was, I couldn't help thinking the amusing nature of the situation as Matt took Becker aside and promised to replace his shirt if he calmed down and let us enjoy the rest of the evening.

I honestly couldn't believe, though, that Becker was hurt by the fact that I had accidentally dyed his shirt pink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know what to do... ;)**


	4. The Fourth Time

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's the fourth chapter. Please leave a review. I really, truly want to know what you all think. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth Time<strong>

The fourth time might actually have been my fault. Getting drunk at the ARC's Christmas party was never going to be a clever idea. Especially not when I'd already hung mistletoe throughout the ARC. But after downing a few vodka shots and some mulled wine, I forgot all about that.

Still, the party had been great. The music was loud, belting out Slade's '_Merry Xmas Everyone_', followed by The Pogues'_ 'Fairytale of New York'._ Becker was shouting the lyrics with me whilst cramming a mince pie into his mouth. It was fair to say he was tipsy too. Whilst I'd been drinking the vodka, Becker had been drinking the weird pear cider Connor had bought.

Even Matt was swaying with his bottle of beer, humming along to the chorus.

"You scumbag, you maggot," I shouted, grinning at Becker.

He yelled back the rest of the line then pointed towards Lester, who was holding a mince pie on a napkin and glancing around the room at his staff in distaste.

Laughing, I nodded and mimed going to get another drink.

"I'll come with you," Becker shouted into my ear over the sound system which had moved onto playing '_Run, Run, Rudolph'_ by Bryan Adams.

"Ooh, chocolate fountain," I said, just noticing the dark mixture flowing over the tiers of the fountain.

"I thought you might like that," Becker replied, ladling out some mulled wine into a glass for me.

"Thanks."

I tipped the glass, knocking back the wine.

"Steady on, Jess," Becker told me, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"I'm just going to the loo," I shouted, into his ear, overestimating the loudness of the music. Becker winced at the volume of my voice and nodded.

I staggered and almost fell as I passed the wreath hanging on the toilet door in front of the sign saying 'ladies'. I was still smiling after passing the flashing fairy lights trailing along the ARC walls, through every corridor. I thought idly that Lester would murder someone when the electricity bill came through.

Dimly I could hear '_Step Into Christmas'_ by Elton John playing, but I was just quietly singing along as I pushed open a cubicle door.

Coming out, I gasped and slurred out the words, "Will! What are you doing in the ladies?"

"Er, Jess," Lieutenant William Hardy replied awkwardly, "this is the gents…" He pointed at the line of urinals along the wall and I started to turn pink.

"Oh…right…of course. I must have not seen the sign on the door because of the wreath…"

"Don't worry about it, Jess. At least it wasn't Johnny who found you-"

He stopped speaking as I grimaced about the science technician who I had been going out with last Christmas. He was still following me around and constantly asking me out or professing his love for me. Will was definitely right. That would have been decidedly more awkward. I laughed as a thought hit me. "He'd be more embarrassed than me, though!"

Will laughed, and I smiled watching the crinkles around his eyes, noticing just how pretty his eyes actually were. They were a lovely dark blue, seeming to see right through you. I didn't realise I had stopped laughing to stare at him.

"Er, Jess…"

"Sorry," I said, blinking and jerking my head back a bit.

An awkward silence settling upon us, I looked towards the door, trying to think of something to say that would give me an excuse to leave, whilst Will didn't stop glancing around the room before his eyes settled on the ceiling.

"Jess?" He asked slowly.

"Hmm," I mumbled, turning to look at him. "What?"

"Mistletoe," he murmured, nodding upwards.

I looked at it for a minute before stepping in and pressing my lips gently against his. But the moment my lips met his instinct took over and we ended up snogging deeply with our hands wrapped tightly around one another.

"Jess!" Someone shouted from the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?"

I sprang apart from Will, who looked at me guiltily. Gulping, I tried to explain to Becker.

"Mistletoe…" I began, pointing up at the ceiling then between Will and me.

Becker glared at Will, who shrank under his superior's gaze.

"What idiot would hang mistletoe in the toilets?" His glare became menacing and accusatory as he looked at Will. "And what were you even doing in the men's toilets, Jess?"

"I couldn't see the sign…"

Taking my hand, Becker pulled me from the room and towed me back to the party.

"I was worried about you, Jess," he muttered, still sounding angry. All through the evening, he kept staring away from me, looking up at the ceiling as though he couldn't stand to look at me. That kind of sobered me slightly and ruined the rest of my evening.

When I woke up in the morning, I regretted that time more than any other. Not only did I have a massive hangover, but I was also very nervous about seeing Becker again. I suspected that he wouldn't be speaking to me.

Still, I forced myself out of bed and got ready for work, pulling on a green cashmere V-neck sweater over my white shirt, and then pulling on my tight pencil skirt. I smoothed down the front of my sweater as I looked in the mirror, and tried to decide what to do with my hair, all the while worrying about what I would say to Becker.

Lester was in a worse mood than usual as I walked through the doors into the Hub. He was pulling down all the tinsel Connor had strung up around his office door and swearing under his breath. "Just an excuse to drink and waste money!"

"Don't be a Scrooge," I called out to him, earning myself a flat look.

"I'll dock your pay, Miss Parker," he threatened.

I was still smiling when I got into my seat and logged into the ADD. Everything seemed to be peaceful – no alerts and no problems with the system – I just hoped it would stay that way. With my headache, which was persisting despite the Paracetamol I had taken, I could do without the blaring alarm going off.

With nothing to do I decided to run a log and check for any viruses, easily becoming absorbed in manually determining whether anything was malicious.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I spun around on the chair's axle, expecting to see a very sarcastic-looking Lester, and instead came face to face with Becker as he held aloft some mistletoe.

His lips met mine urgently and I reciprocated the only way I knew how, by kissing him back just as fervently and twisting my fingers into his hair, holding him securely to my face.

Breaking away, Becker leant his forehead against mine and smirked.

I gasped, trying to get my breath back, and work out something to say.

"Hardy ruined my plan. I had the mistletoe ready in my pocket too."

"Wait…you wanted to kiss me…I thought you didn't want to even look me after what happened…"

"Jess, of course I wanted to look at you, you're beautiful. I was looking for some more mistletoe because Matt nicked mine to use with Emily. I couldn't just kiss you-"

"-Of course you could!" I interrupted, crossing my arms and staring at him reproachfully.

"Like this?" Becker asked, throwing the mistletoe behind him and cupping my cheeks.

I nodded, getting breathless again before we'd even begun kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well?**


	5. The Fifth Time

**A/N: It's a lot shorter than the last few, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed – you've all been the best. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter/which was your favourite. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Time<strong>

Becker certainly did not enjoy the fifth time. Physically, he was in agony.

Still, it brought us closer together. Or so I hoped.

Becker and I were sat on my sofa, trying to find something to watch. Flat out, Becker refused every rom-com I held up, from '_Bridget Jones' _to '_Love Actually'_ even, which was blatantly ridiculous because '_Love Actually'_ is everyone's favourite Christmas film! Disney was also obviously a no-go, even if '_Tangled_' was the best Disney film ever.

Finally, we landed at an impasse, both of us staring at the box for '_Pearl Harbour'_.

"It's a romance," I murmured.

"And it's an action film too," Becker replied with a satisfied smile.

"Why don't you put it on? I'm just going to change quickly," I told him, rushing into my bedroom.

As I pulled open my draw, I frowned in confusion. Everything was black. That wasn't right… I hardly owned any black clothes and I always made sure I arranged everything by colour. It was like someone had come in, taken all my clothes and…dyed them black.

"Becker!" I cursed.

Grabbing a handful of the Goth-like clothes, I stalked out into the living room.

"Becker? Would you care to explain why all my clothes are black?" On the surface I was polite, but underneath I was seething.

Becker chuckled and smirked, turning to face me and taking the clothes from me.

"I said I'd have my revenge," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, when did you say that?"

"After you dyed my shirt pink," he replied, looking at me like it was completely obvious.

"What, you said no such thing!"

"I didn't?"

"No!"

"Oops." Becker pursed his lips and then said in a very offhand manner, "Well I said it in my head."

Scowling, I turned on my heel and returned to my bedroom. As I had originally intended, I grabbed my pyjamas from under my pillow and slid into them, grateful for their fleecy warmth.

When I sat back down on the sofa, I threw myself down, ensuring I was as far away from Becker as possible. My mouth was a constant frown as Becker pressed the play button on the remote and the movie began.

"Jess, are you in a mood with me now?"

Without moving my lips from the thin line they had become, I nodded and trained my eyes on the TV screen, determined to ignore him.

Sighing, Becker shifted closer and whispered into my ear, "I guess it's a good job I didn't really dye your clothes black."

"What?" I asked in shock, turning to him as I forgot that I was supposed to be sulking.

"I gave your clothes to Abby and put some of hers and Emily's in your drawers…you're not angry with me, are you? I don't think I could bear that."

"I'm not angry with you," I laughed lightly.

"Good," Becker said simply as he pulled me into his body and kissed me.

"Where's the mistletoe?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"I need mistletoe to kiss the girl I love?"

"You love me?" I questioned him, completely surprised by his admission.

Becker nodded and reconnected our lips. Without breaking the kiss, I swung my leg around to straddle him and accidentally kneed him in the crotch.

"Ah, Jess! Bugger!" Becker cursed.

"Oops," I muttered, dragging my lower lip through my teeth.


End file.
